Interference
by CupcakeCutie
Summary: XANA's got the gang trapped in a ghost channel again, but he's upped the security and gone to extremes - not to mention erasing the gang's memories of Lyoko and Jeremie and severely altering their personalities. Will the gang be able to get out of this trap, or forever be XANA's ignorant prisoners?
1. PART 1: IDENTITY

Prologue

The room's light dimmed and flickered, at the same time creating a buzzing noise. It was just enough to summon Aelita from her slumber. She opened her eyes and looked toward the light, but as she did so, the light started to give off a continuous bright illumination.

Figuring it was time to get up, she rolled herself out of her bed and proceeded to gather her toiletry items. She was almost out the door when it hit her. She dropped everything she was holding and gave out a little gasp. Her eyes widened, taking in the setting that surrounded her.

"That's impossible," she whispered to herself.

It wasn't right. She shouldn't have been here, not now. She should have been on Lyoko with the others. The tower needed to be deactivated. She needed to stop XANA.

_It was not a dream_¸ she affirmed. All of this she could recall clearly. She remembered being in the ice sector, dodging the krab's lasers, and the other's taking her cover while she ran for the tower. Immediately before she would enter the tower is where it cut off. After that moment in time, she somehow appeared back on earth in her room.

_So did I deactivate the tower, or not?_ She had no memory of making it to the tower. She didn't have the slightest idea of what happened at all beyond that point.

_Jeremie_, she thought. _He would know_.

Aelita, still clad in her pajamas, raced through the girl's hallway, down the stairs, and to Jeremie's room. She opened the unlocked door. "Jeremie?"

Aelita stepped back and observed the room. It was Jeremie's room, she was sure of that, but the inside was completely different. The Einstein poster, computer, and assorted clutter had vanished. The space was instead taken up by various instruments and memorabilia from what looked to be some rock band. What really shook her was the person in the bed that had gotten up and stared right at her – it was not Jeremie, it was Herve.

"God, what the hell do you want?" Herve directed at her. It was evident he was still tired, but not enough to add an edge of annoyance to his voice.

"What- What are you doing here?" Aelita stumbled. Why would Herve be sleeping in Jeremie's room? And what was with his attitude? Herve always seemed annoyed with her and her friends, but he never sounded this forceful before.

"God, what's wrong with you, girl? Are you retarded? This is my room." Herve then countered, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Don't goddamn talk to me like that!" Aelita snapped. She was then taken aback by the words that left her mouth. She never talked like that. Where had that come from?

"Get the hell out. Go!" he yelled at her.

"Go screw yourself!" She slammed the door.

Aelita walked a bit down the hall before leaning against the wall and slumping to the floor. She didn't get why she had been so rude to Herve. Not only that, but she still had no idea why he was in the room instead of...instead of... _who was it, again?_

Aelita panicked, not being able to remember the name. Even the appearance of the person slowly went blurry to the point where she had no idea what person she was supposed to be thinking of.

She looked around the hallway, suddenly confused as to why she was even there. What was she doing on the boys' dorm level? She couldn't recall why. All she knew was that she was tired and wanted to go back to sleep. She gave up, and retired back to her room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aelita impatiently waited outside on the bench for her math tutor to arrive. She understood that she wasn't passing the class, but she failed to understand the importance of excelling in math. She in no way desired to do better, and had many times thought about just ditching the guy that was supposed to show up soon. However, she'd much rather face this than another detention with Mr. Morales. Just thinking his name made her shudder.

In an attempt to entertain herself, she began thinking about other people that passed by. First to come by was Sissi Delmas. Aelita rolled her eyes. Sissi, as usual, was carrying around a large stack of books. Probably returning them for more, Aelita deduced, noticing that she was headed toward the school library. What a nerd, Aelita thought.

Next to pass by was Ulrich and Herve with Yumi following behind. Ulrich was talking to Herve, but Aelita could see that Yumi was so engrossed in what he was saying, it was like she thought he was really talking to her instead. Aelita never really paid attention to the school gossip that circulated, but she was pretty sure she had heard something about Ulrich and Yumi being an item. Aelita felt a bit sorry for Yumi, but at the same time considered her to be an idiot. Everyone knew of Ulrich's record with Kadic girls. It would have been idiotic of Yumi to think she would last with him any longer than a few weeks.

He had tried to come on to her Aelita recalled. One forceful punch from her to his stomach was all it took to make sure he never came around her again. She wasn't into the superficial teen dating game, and especially would never consider dating a jerk like him. Aelita no doubt believed that within a week or two, that poor ridiculously happy-go-lucky Yumi would be bawling her tears out over him. Poor, stupid girl.

William briefly stopped by and talked with Aelita a bit. Out of everyone at Kadic, he was the only person she considered to be a "friend". He seemed to know exactly how she felt and was relatable enough to the point where she felt she could tolerate some type of platonic relationship with him.

After he left, she continued to play her little game until her vision became blocked by someone stepping in front of her. She looked up to the person's face a let out a groan. Not _him_. He couldn't be her tutor...but wouldn't her math teacher have wanted this? To torture Aelita by pairing her up with the Kadic kid genius. Aelita made a mental note to somehow get revenge on her teacher later.

"Well, they said the student I'd have to tutor would be a challenge, but I didn't think they were so serious," he said.

"I'm a challenge for the great Odd Della-Robbia? I feel so _honored._" Aelita said.

"Ha. There's nothing _I _can't handle." Odd smirked. He took his pockets out of the ridiculous white lab coat he wore everywhere and crossed his arms.

Aelita lay down on the bench and stared up at him. "Well, until now that is." She smirked as well. "To give you a little summary of what's going to happen: you're going to try to teach me, I won't pay attention to a single word, I'll keep failing my tests, and you will have failed to help me improve at all."

Odd's smirk disappeared, his expression became a bit more serious, and he said, "We'll just see about that."

"No we won't."

"And why not?"

"Because," Aelita said. "I'm tired and not getting off this bench. There's nothing you can do to make me possibly want to get off, so if I were you I'd walk away and do whatever you nerdy smart people like to do."

Odd rolled his eyes before bending over and picking Aelita off the bench. Aelita kicked and scratched him, but he still held on to her tightly.

"How are you so strong? You're freaking scrawny!" Aelita whined. Of course she knew that "people of higher intelligence are athletically weak" was just a stereotype, but Odd didn't appear very muscular to her before.

"I believe the correct term would be svelte, but I'm here to help you with math, not vocabulary. I'll let you down if you cooperate."

Aeltia could feel others staring at her and Odd. She mumbled, "okay" and he set her down. She couldn't fathom how she got herself into this mess.

"Alright," Odd began. "So, let's talk about systems of equations..."


	3. Chapter 2

Odd returned back to his room. He was grateful Ulrich was still out with whatever girl he was pursuing at the current time. Odd wanted to work in silence, especially since his tutoring session with Aelita had given him a major headache.

_That girl_, he thought to himself as he rubbed his temples. _She's surely going to be the death of me._ There were no repercussions if he decided to resign his position as a math tutor, he recalled. He mulled over it for a minute, but didn't come to a solid solution. In all honesty, he didn't see any hope in improving Aelita's understanding of math. She lacked any care for doing well. _Idiot_, Odd thought. He regretted the thought, thinking it to be a bit too harsh, but couldn't come up with a better word to substitute it for the moment. He couldn't comprehend how someone could have so little interest in doing well. He guessed that she probably was very capable of being a good student, she just had no desire to apply herself. _A potentially useful mind, completely wasted._

Deciding to push all memories of his study session from hell to the side, he opened his desk drawer and took out his latest project. Odd shook his head at the object in front of him. He was very much disgusted at it, yet impressed at the same time. This one little device had brought about his demise, but it was so ingenious.

He had been in the final round of Kadic's annual robotics competition and was so sure that it would be an easy victory for him. Of course his only opponent in the round was just as worthy of being in the finals as he, but his foe was consistently second to Odd in everything. It was a shock that his rival had won first, but the bigger surprise was that his own robot had malfunctioned. Odd had double-checked all the robots systems before the competition and his engineering had never failed before. After a brief examination, Odd reaffirmed that his robot's problem was not caused by a mistake of his, but rather by an outside interference. The robot's electronics had been disabled by a device. The device he now had in his possession – a non-nuclear EMP device. He figured the electromagnetic pulse had been controlled by his enemy, and he confirmed his suspicions when he found the EMP in his opponent's room after snooping around a bit.

_Oh Nicholas,_ Odd thought, _you evil genius_. Odd hated that Nicholas had got the best over him, but he couldn't help admiring his cunning wit. Of course, he also loved the fact Nicholas had been so gullible to leave the thing out in the open.

Odd knew that it would only be a matter of time before Nicholas discovered it was missing, so he had to work quickly. He would write down the basic mechanics of the device and then return the EMP before Nicholas ever noticed it was gone. He wanted to know how it worked, any more importantly, how he could improve the design for his own benefit. He wasn't going to turn it in to the judges of the competition nor was he just going to steal it for the sake of stealing it. Odd had to admit he and Nicholas had a weird relationship. They were always each other's opponent, yet they both had a certain amount of respect for each other's intellect. Frenemies was the closest term Odd could come up with to describe Nicholas and himself.

He had finished writing down his notes on the EMP in his secretive shorthand when the door to his room opened. His head shot up, scared it might be Nicholas, but it was only Ulrich and the latest in a long line of girls he had managed to date, Yumi.

Odd and Ulrich both acknowledged each other with a nod, but didn't exchange any words. Even though they were roommates, they hardly ever talked – mostly from a lack of common interests. Odd was obsessed with learning and Ulrich only cared for superficial things such as dating whatever girl he could get and so on. Odd picked up the EMP and walked out of the room to return the device, leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone in the room.

"You're room's really cool," Yumi said as she sat down on Ulrich's bed. "I kinda wish I sometimes lived on campus, but I guess that'd be a little impractical since I live down the street, huh? But still, it'd be pretty cool."

"I guess." Ulrich pulled the chair away from his desk and sat down in it, facing Yumi.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Yumi asked. She smiled at Ulrich.

Ulrich shifted in his seat. He decided there was no better way to start by saying, "So I've been thinking about you and me..."


	4. Chapter 3

Aelita heard a door slam loudly followed by fast footsteps headed to where she was. Yumi was running quickly down the staircase, sobbing hysterically. Aelita paused and stared as Yumi passed her and ran out of the dormitory. Rolling her eyes, she continued up the staircase to the girls' level.

The tutoring session had left Aelita drained. She couldn't stand Della-Robbia and in no way whatsoever looking forward to see him ever again. She went into her room, collapsed into her chair and turned on her computer.

She logged onto her email account. No new emails, but apparently a instant message was waiting for her. She clicked the blinking link in the bottom right corner of the computer screen to enlarge the message.

JOSEBLIP: Hey.

Aelita didn't recognize the username and couldn't even register knowing a Jose. However she shrugged her shoulders and responded.

BLINKANGEL: Hello random stranger

It only took a few seconds for a response.

JOSEBLIP: I'm not a stranger.

BLINKANGEL: I dont know you dude

This time it took a while for a response.

JOSEBLIP: I just typed in a random address. I get bored sometimes.

BLINKANGEL: And you think Im going to entertain you

BLINKANGEL: Funny

BLINKANGEL: Ha

JOSEBLIP: Sorry.

JOSEBLIP: If I'm bothering you, I'll go away.

BLINKANGEL: Nah

Aelita figured she could have some fun with this.

BLINKANGEL: You live in France?

JOSEBLIP: Why? Do you?

BLINKANGEL: I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE

JOSEBLIP: Um, okay then.

JOSEBLIP: Yes, I live in France.

BLINKANGEL: Okay then

JOSEBLIP: ...

BLINKANGEL: What?

JOSEBLIP: Well, you're not going to say where you live?

BLINKANGEL: EFF NO. CREEPER

JOSEBLIP: What?

BLINKANGEL: ENTERTAIN ME PEASANT

JOSEBLIP: Maybe I should go now...

BLINKANGEL: Aw dont leave

BLINKANGEL: Im sorry

JOSEBLIP: You scare me.

BLINKANGEL: ARE YOU INSULTING ME?

BLINKANGEL: Kidding kidding

BLINKANGEL: But no Ill be cool now

BLINKANGEL: So what fandoms you into?

JOSEBLIP: Well, have you ever heard of Code Lyoko?

BLINKANGEL: Um no

JOSEBLIP: Well, it's pretty good. It's sci-fi, so I'd think you'd like it.

BLINKANGEL: Why do you think I like sci-fi?

JOSEBLIP: Your username.

BLINKANGEL: Ha

BLINKANGEL: I like you kid

JOSEBLIP: I have to go.

Jose logged out before Aelita could respond back. She leaned back into her chair and smiled. _Well, that was interesting._

She leaned back toward her computer and brought up a search engine. She typed in "Code Lyoko" into the search bar. She had to admit, the kid was right when he guessed she liked sci-fi.

A few results popped up on her screen and she clicked the first one listed.

And then suddenly everything in Aelita's world was flipped upside-down.


	5. PART 2: INTERFERENCE

_A flash. Infinite persons, not identical, yet all alike, shouting in endless space._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Who am I"_

_"Why do you look like me?"_

_"Why don't you look like me?" _

_"Why do you act like me?"_

_"Why don't you act like me?" _

_"Why do you talk like me?"_

_"Why don't you talk like me?"_

_The identities mesh and mix, all becoming one._

_But one is impossible and one is unstable. So the whole bursts and explodes, sending infinite variables across the multiverse._

_The time as one is forgotten. And all is wiped away. But some fragments are left over._

_A mistake in scenery, mixed up memories between identities. It all corrects itself eventually. _

_But sometimes...there's interference._


End file.
